The Stars Align
by ScottishAnarchist
Summary: Imagine there was a way where everyone could have a happy ending especially Sirius. Rona MacPherson is a Scottish witch, caught in a time of growing darkness, racism and newly found romance with Sirius  one of the most sought after boys in Hogwarts
1. The Start of the Beginning

**The Start of the Beginning**

**Don't own anything, you can nick the characters if you like, I don't care, actually my characters aren't all that different, their just Scottish and that makes all the difference. Enjoy the story.**

Rona sat on her bed cross legged sharpening and polishing the newly made sword. A katana that she made during her holiday in Japan. She was a girl of 13 but something wise lay hidden in her eyes, maturity perhaps or experience. Her hair was long brown and wavy, usually wild in the wind; she frequently forgot to comb her hair. She wasn't a pretty girl, not ugly, cute at best; if any beauty came, it came from within herself. She was short in stature, a mere 4ft 7 but she was quick as lightning and very flexible.

Her room was decorated with many hints of her holidays. Tibetan banners and prayer mats, Celtic banners depicting Epona the horse goddess, Norse books on mythology piled in heaps. Those were the muggle things she had, there were also spell books, a state of the art magic broom, sneakoscopes, dark detectors. Three birds perched on rods of wood. The first was an owl by the name of Asgard, the second was an Osprey for she lived near the water and had made fast friends with this chick that she had reared. The Osprey was named Kelpie and lastly was MacLeod the Phoenix. She climbed up to the highest point of a mountain using magic of course for a simple glimpse of the Phoenix. The phoenix had chosen to go home with her to live in the Scottish mountains where it was most at home, she was loyal to the bird and it to her.

A knock came.

- Yeah?

Her mothers voice came from behind the door, "Letter from Hogwarts, I'm going to go to Diagon Alley to get your stuff ok?"

- Aye. Fine.

Rona went back to sharpening her sword; she looked out of the window and wondered what Hogwarts would be like.

The steam billowed from the train into Rona's eyes; she searched for her two friends. She spotted them and ran over to them.

- Hey what's up, good to see you.

She hugged them both tightly. One was her cousin Eilidh (pronounced alay), a jovial red haired Irish girl and the other was a rather quiet but quite vicious fighter when wound up by the name of Kaji.

They all stepped onto the train, found an apartment and stuffed everything in then sat down.

"So what's been happening, what's the news" Rona asked, Kaji told her about her holiday in Tibet and about the sanitation problems, her mother fixed them with a vanishing charm.

"Apparently now every time they go to the toilet, the refuse vanishes. The locals don't know obviously, they'd persecute us or something although I'm sure that one of the Buddhist monks is a wizard but he might just be eccentric."

Eilidh amused them all with the amazing muggle card trick she learned when the compartment door slid open. And there was another red haired witch standing looking to be in a bit of a panic. She closed the door. "Help, please help, can I stay here for a bit? it's just that there's these boys and their trying to hex people."

The three of them nodded and told her to sit down near the window in case anyone tries to hex her. The red head introduced herself as Lily.

"What are your names?"

"This is Kaji, she's from China, this is Eilidh she's from Ireland and I'm Rona from Scotland. Pleased to meet you..."

Rona's head whipped round at the sound of laughter emanating from the corridor. The compartment door slid open, and there stood four boys looking triumphant. One was tall with glasses and messy hair which he flattened down repeatedly. One was leaning against the glass door with a look of languidness yet he was still fully alert. There was a smaller one whose eyes flitted to the boys all the time and another tall boy who had quietness about him; he looked like he'd rather be somewhere else.

The boy with the messy hair introduced himself as James and the others as Sirius (languid boy), Remus (quiet chap) and Peter (small...er..thing). He then grinned and walked forwards obviously aiming to converse with Lily but Rona blocked his way with her leg.

"Ah, I don't think she's feeling quite up to talking with you, leave her in peace or suffer the wrath of all three of us, four if she wants to join in."

Sirius spoke, " That's not very nice, what did we ever to do you."

Rona was curt, "Nothing you were last in God's great creations, unless there's an earwig you'd like to victimize."

Sirius tilted his head and smiled, "Come on old boy, let's leave the girls...in peace."

He bowed and pulled James out who was looking at Lily in a fairly strange way. Remus apologized profusely before he left. After that the train ride was uneventful.

Rona stopped before the stairs to the entrance of the school, she looked up in awe, and she turned and spotted Sirius looking at the school with a look of extreme happiness as if he was finally coming home. He caught her eye and smiled, she smiled back. She started up the stairs to where a woman was standing waiting.

"I am Professor McGonagall; you're too follow me into the Great Hall where you will be sorted into the four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

The stern women turned and beckoned the first year students to follow. Rona's mother had told her about the four houses and which ones were the best for certain types of people. Rona would be pleased with either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff since she had both bravery and loyalty and although she was intelligent she found it irksome to compete with people that may be in Ravenclaw. Besides there are different types of intelligence not just academic. Reading books were fine if she was interested in the subject she was reading about. What she was most interested about was challenging peoples attitudes especially teachers.

She waited in line for her name to be called, she watched as Lily became a Gryffindor, as Kaji became a Gryffindor and Eilidh become a Gryffindor, Sirius, James, Remus, Peter... and suddenly she became nervous. The hat obviously could talk so therefore there must be some way to reason with it. But some of the decisions it made were so quick.

"Rona MacPherson"

- Jings! that was her. She walked up to the stool and sat on it, the hat was placed on her head.

- Hi Mr. Hat.

- Hmmmm I know what house to put you in.

- No Wait! Before you do, my mother said that it's the choices that make who you are and I choose Gryffindor as my house.

- Hmmm but Ravenclaw would be good house for you, yeees you have a good brain.

- I'm not sitting with those fools, they wouldn't know intelligence if it danced naked upon a harpsichord singing I am intelligence. They only consider academic achievement as a sign of intelligence.

- Hmmm Hufflepuff?

- As much as I would feel comfortable with loyal people I need to challenge people attitudes and that requires people to listen to me, to be a Hufflepuff is to be ignored unfortunately.

- I see you have a brave heart; perhaps Gryffindor will be the best for you. Then...GRYFFINDOR!

- Phew.

I ran all the way to where my friends were sitting and after a few words from Dumbledore the feast started.


	2. The Punishment

**The Punishment**

Warnings for...references to lesbianism, female reproductive system (genitals) and swearing, just so you all know. That's what a mature story is all about, mature subjects. Enjoy.

RONA! WAKE UP! BREAKFAST!

Rona turned over to see a red haired girl shake her awake.

- Eilidh?

- No, Lily! Get up! Now!

- Bloody hell, can I not miss breakfast?

- No you can't, besides James will try to sit beside me and he'll be practically drooling in my ear.

- So put a napkin on your shoulder then, I'm goin back to sleep.

Rona turned over into her pillow, pulling the sheets higher but soon the sheets were off completely and her whole body was being dragged out the bed. THUMP! Rona hit the floor.

- Ow, jesus christ, I'm getting up I'm getting up.

Rona held onto Lily's hand for her guidance.

- Rona! Open your eyes, you'll fall over.

- I was asleep, I'm not even awake yet, I was having such a good dream and you ruined it. And now I'm gonna have to put up with...those other people.

They both entered the Great Hall; Rona could smell scrambled eggs and grilled bacon. Grilled bacon was something she demanded from those elves as she couldn't stand fried bacon and the fat that was left on. They both took a seat and soon enough both James and Sirius had sat down across from them. Rona sighed.

- Morning Rona, still your usual grumpy self.

- Sod off Sirius.

- Oooh touchy, did Lily wake you up from a good dream?

- No.

- Oh I bet she did, some guys mouth was in between your legs again.

Lily gasped and turned red, Rona flexed her fingers and gave Sirius a piercing stare, Sirius stared back and smiled.

- Actually it was a woman, your latest women to be exact; she took orders pretty well in my dream.

Sirius blinked in shock at the bluntness but recovered.

- Are you saying you're a lesbian?

- The correct term is bisexual and let me tell you, you might think that your latest girlfriend isn't interested in females but I have my ways to change her mind.

- Your sick.

- No just practical at what needs to be done, if you can't satisfy her then I doubt any other man will.

- You know I'll tell her what you're thinking of doing and she won't go near you she'll...

Rona stood up smiling and laughed, her laughed echoed through the halls.

- And what makes you think I haven't already...done it to her.

Sirius turned white and even whiter when Rona pulled out a red thong with the name 'Sirius' on it. She chucked it at him.

- I always win Sirius and I always punish those who are quite happy to inflict their own lives on others. And you just have to inflict yourself on me, tut tut. She liked it by the way, now we'll see how you handle it. If you'll bully her about being interested in a girl or if you choose to do the honourable thing of not making it an issue and just dumping her.

Rona picked up her bag and walked to class. Sirius stood up and slowly walked over to his girlfriend. His girlfriend was a daughter of a beauty queen, vanity was her strong point. He placed the thong into her hand and whispered in her ear

"You're dumped, I know what you did". She cried as he walked back to James, Lily was missing and had followed after Rona.

- Rona! Rona! Wait up!

Rona stopped and waited for Lily to catch up.

- Rona what did you do?

- I had sex with her, end of. Didn't particularly want to though, she's not really my type.

- Rona I know you don't like to hear criticism...

- It's ok Lily, I'm fine with it, criticise away.

- Well...it was nasty.

- You're right, it was nasty but then again Lily look at how many times he's done it, even to Eilidh. He cheated on her with that girl that cheated on him with me. Eilidh wanted revenge and she got revenge. It's not my revenge but Eilidh will no doubt be satisfied.

- But you always told me not to lower yourself to the level that you despise.

- True true but...if needs be sometimes you do.

- Is Eilidh ok?

- Yeah, but she still won't get out her bed, McGonagall is annoyed that she hasn't come to class, keeps on saying she's immature and if I don't get her out of bed today she'll take 50 points off. But it's like she's depressed, she wont talk or nothing. She just sits there staring into space.

- What made her like that?

- Apparently she walked in on them and that shocked her enough but when the next day she properly confronted him, he laughed in her face and told her she was inexperienced and too hairy and all other sorts of things about her anatomy in front of everyone. He even said something about her...you know...vaginal lips.

- Oh my god, but she's really self-conscious about them isn't she?

- Very self-conscious...I once had to stop her from cutting them off with scissors. Anyway, we have class, Transfiguration. No doubt McGonagall will want to talk to me again about Eilidh.

- Why don't you just tell her about Eilidh's problems?

- I would but as soon as I mention "vaginal lips", she'll have a stroke or something. Nah, I'll have to think of something. Come on we can get a seat that won't be near those two idiots.

Lily and Rona walked to the classroom.

The class ended and everyone packed up, Rona hadn't even looked at Sirius and by the looks of it he didn't want to look at her.

- Miss MacPherson, would you stay behind?

- I can't Professor, I need to go visit Kaji to give her the homework.

- You may visit her later Miss MacPherson, come to my desk.

Rona slowly walked towards the desk. She waited until McGonagall started to talk.

- So Rona, may I ask why Eilidh hasn't been to class in over 3 days?

- I can't give a sufficient answer, I can only say that I've tried my best to get her out of bed but it's like she has some form of clinical depression. I have to dress her, she wont move, it's almost like she's a dead weight. She cries and cries and I can't rush her into class, there's no point, she won't be learning anything.

- You say that all the time yet you never give me a reason why this happened, Miss MacPherson for all I know you could be lying and Eilidh could be skiving off to finish that essay that Professor Slughorn gave her when she poured some of her potion over him in a temper.

- She...something happened between her and Sirius and if had happened privately it wouldn't have been so bad. But it happened in front of the whole of Gryffindor. Sirius said some things that were very private about her, you may not know but both she and Sirius have had sexual relations. He cheated on her and proceeded to mock her about her...ahem abilities and about her female anatomy, breasts, genitalia etc.

All through this talk, Professor McGonagall's face got brighter and brighter. Rona continued perfectly aware of the effect the subject was having on the professor.

- ...she is very self conscious about her female reproductive system, in particular the fact that she has above average...vaginal lips, she even once got so unconfident about them that she was going to cut them off so I believe that all of this has just sent her over the edge. She did trust Sirius and he ultimately betrayed her. So all I'm asking is for more time to get her over it...even if I could get her over to the hospital wing to see if Madam Pomfrey can do anything for her. But I really don't think that going to class is an option at the moment but I don't think you should send her home either.

Professor McGonagall sat down on her chair and closed her eyes.

- Thank you for that explanation, what you have told me will of course stay confidential except that I may have to tell Professor Dumbledore.

Rona nodded.

- I will notify Madam Pomfrey and of your other classes. Your task today is to get Eilidh to the hospital wing for further treatment. Forget your classes today Rona. Inform Miss Evans that she can help as well.

- As you wish Professor. Thank you for your understanding.

Rona walked out the class, breathing heavily, Lily was waiting. She began to tell Lily what happened and what they would be needed to do.


	3. The Mission

**The Mission**

Warnings - sexual content and possible swearing. Sensitive material. Rona walked out of the classroom with a goal to find Lily. She didn't know how she was going to pull this off. Eilidh was practically brain dead, she...just wouldn't agree to go. Rona walked briskly to the next class Lily had (Arithemeracy), the class had already started. Thank god none of the Marauders were in her class. She chapped on the door, the professor stopped teaching.

"Er...Professor McGonagall wants Lily sir. She won't be back in the class."

The teacher coughed and answered, "Very well Miss MacPherson. Miss Evans you may go."

Lily stood up and packed up her bags and left with a perplexed expression, as soon as she got out the door. She bit off Rona's head.

"What the hell are you doing? You know I like Arithemaracy, if you want to skive off...do it in your own time!"

Rona spluttered, "Eurghh you little freak, it's Arithemaracy, how can you like it? Anyway, McGonagall did send me. We've got a mission. I told the Professor about everything, we have to get Eilidh up to the ward. She's sick, mentally. You know how sensitive she is. I don't know what Madam Pomfrey is going to do with her but she's better off there than anywhere. At least Kaji will be there to keep an eye on her. And the professor's given us all day; we don't have to go into classes at all."

Lily sighed and looked down the corridor and then said in a hushed whisper.

"Eilidh will never agree to go and you know it. I don't know how we'll get up to the ward without being seen. If she's seen by any of the Marauders...especially Sirius. She'll freak out."

Rona countered her and said,

"I know! I know! But there's no other way. If we keep her anywhere near Sirius...and she gains movement...she'll KILL HIM! She's already been muttering under her breath various hexes that...are...well...they're gonna hurt him in places he won't want to be hurt. Come on lets go. Classes are in; we have 55 minutes till the bell and the changeover."

Rona started up the corridor pulling Lily along. They walked past the archways looking into the grassy courtyard. Suddenly a voice shouted at them, it was Sirius. He jumped down from the wall that was in the middle of the archway along with James in tow.

"What's this? What's this? Well waddya know Prongs, two ladies skiving off. Evans I would've thought better of you...MacPherson you're a bad influence."

Rona instinctively put Lily behind her. Both boys noted the defensive movement.

"Ah do you not trust us MacPherson? If we wanted to hex you we would've ages ago."

"Fantastic Sirius, you're right...we're naughty, naughty girls. We both have this massive essay to finish tomorrow so we're off to the common room. See ya later."

Rona grabbed Lily and they ran before Sirius or James could stop them. They reached the portrait, Lily breathlessly spoke the password (Hippogriff) and they entered the common room. It was empty. They started up the stairs to their dormitory where Eilidh no doubt was still sitting at the window with a vacant expression. As sure as fate, when they opened the door there she was. Perched on the window, her eyes were red and puffy. She was absently mindedly patting Kelpie the Osprey's head. Rona tiptoed towards her and knelt down, facing her.

"Eilidh? (no response) Eilidh?...I know you can hear. Look we have to move you to the hospital ward. Madam Pomfrey wants to see you. I know you don't want to...but you have to move. And there will no chance of Sirius finding you there or knowing anything you are going through right now."

Eilidh eyes watered and she opened her mouth, "The thththings...hh h he said...hhow could he?"

"It will be alright once we get there."

"No, I'm not going! What if he sees me there? Or on the way. No...I'm staying here."

"You have to! You owe me this much! I took your revenge out on him, he broke up with that girl so for me...will you do this? Please! I won't go until you agree...I won't...I'll cry and I'll scream."

"OK! I'll go...I just ...I'm afraid he'll find me and say something..."

"Don't worry, remember we used to play commandos and have missions and stuff. It will be like that...we have to go covert. We'll plan it out. You're a great planner, remember?"

And so Eilidh agreed and they set about planning what route to take. They agreed to send Kelpie ahead to warn them of the Marauders and Asgard the other way so that they were covered for both ends. The three of them headed out the door with Eilidh lagging behind. Kelpie was on her shoulder, he flexed his talons gently as if to push her forward. Lily went first down the stairs...it was empty except one person at the table was reading a book. He had his back to her. She beckoned the both of them down but put a finger to her mouth to express silence. All three of them tiptoed to the portrait and it swung open. They stepped through. No one was in the corridors. Rona whispered to both Asgard and Kelpie.

"Asgard I want you to fly (she did a flying motion) in that direction (left) and warn me if Sirius, Remus, James or Peter are anywhere in the vicinity, attack them if you can. Kelpie I want you to do the same only in that direction (right)."

Asgard hooted in acknowledgment and Kelpie ruffled his feathers. Both of them set off in flight. The three of them started off to the right walking. They came to the end of the corridor, Rona peeked around the corner. Kelpie was circling around and around, waiting. They turned the corner and the Osprey flew on. They did this many times. Going up the stairs was the hardest but still no one was wandering about much. And there they were in the corridor leading to the hospital wing. Rona said.

"See I told you we get there."

But just then a portrait swung open and Sirius' ex girlfriend and her friends breezed through chattering. They came face to face with the three renegades. The ex-girlfriend Siobhan; was a walking stereotype. She had straight blond hair all down her back, dainty pink earrings and massive hooters that almost suffocated Rona last time she was holed up with her in a classroom. Siobhan didn't say much as she stared at Rona in shock. Her eyes flitted to Eilidh and a triumphant expression sparked on her face.

"Eilidh dear...I haven't seen you in ages, where have you been holed up? Look honey Sirius is a free-spirit. You were holding him down...I simply freed him."

Eilidh spat her words out

"Yeah...heard Sirius needed to fly again without you...incidentally how was your...encounter with Rona. Rona said you weren't up to much...didn't know what Sirius saw in you, was surprised your massive breasts didn't suffocate him. They almost suffocated her."

Siobhan's friends gasped in shock, they knew their friend had cheated on Sirius...but not with a girl. She looked at her friends and shook her head.

"I have no idea what she's gibbering on about...I'm not a ...a lesbian!"

"Well we see what those pictures say about that."

Eilidh smiled triumphantly at Rona, Rona smiled back. Siobhan slapped Rona in the face. Rona's smile didn't falter.

"Think you'll have to better than that Shivvy."

Just then she heard a screeching. Asgard was dive bombing two people in the distance.

"THAT STUPID BIRD! GERROFFF!"

Sirius aimed his wand at Asgard; Rona raised her wand and shouted EXPELLIARMUS! with such force that Sirius' wand flew forwards and he flew backwards into James. Before any of them could recover, Rona shouted to Eilidh to run up to the hospital wing. However, as Eilidh ran Siobhan caught up with her and grabbed her by the hair and dragged her down to the floor. Rona would've dragged Siobhan off her if it wasn't for a not very well aimed but close...hex. The rest of Siobhan's friends went for Lily with their bare hands, because getting into a wand duel with Lily Evans was practically suicide. Of course as soon as James saw this he shouted and rushed to Lily's aid. Sirius growled at James for getting in the way of his line of sight. All this commotion and noise of Sirius and Rona dueling, James trying to prise two girls of his *cough* beloved Lily *cough* and Siobhan and Eilidh screeching as they pulled each others hair and kicked each others extremities, brought out Madam Pomfrey screaming at the top of her voice and Kaji running behind her. Kaji though rather ill with gastric flu seemed to find her energy when she saw Eilidh wrestling with that bitch Siobhan. She screamed and ran before Madam Pomfrey could stop her.

"Get off her!"

She grabbed Siobhan's massive breasts and squeezed hard. Siobhan screeched in pain and let go of Eilidh, Eilidh giving her a few kicks for good measure.

Rona shouted at Sirius.

"Truce! We're only taking Eilidh to the hospital wing, you were going to do something to my bird, anything could've happened to it. You could've killed it...I'm well within my rights to disarm you!"

"Oh is that right MacPherson! And why exactly is Eilidh going to hospital wing, to get those massive vaginal flaps of hers cut off!"

Silence. Except James wrestling with the two girls on top of Lily. Lily finally got a hold of her wand and spoke a spell blasting anyone on top of her apart including James. All three of them burst into to painful boils. Eilidh walked forward with tears in her eyes. She took one look at Sirius and flicked her wand at Sirius. Sirius doubled over in pain clutching his groin. She had not only shrunk his penis to a prune but also caused him to have painful boils in places she would rather not mention.

"What is all this noise?"

Professor McGonagall briskly walked up the corridor and looked at Sirius doubled over gasping in pain; she looked at Lily with a bleeding nose, Rona with a burn across her cheek, three people including James with boils all over their faces, Siobhan massaging her chest, Kaji sitting on the floor coughing and Eilidh weeping silently. The Professor shook her head.

"Get to the hospital wing! Immediately! I will come back in with Professor Dumbledore immediately to speak to you separately. I want a full explanation."

All of them filed silently into the hospital wing, Sirius needed extra help by Madam Pomfrey. His face was ashen. Rona had no idea how they were going to get out this mess.


	4. Detentions Galore

**Detentions Galore**

Eilidh was shuffled behind a curtain away at the end of the hospital wing away. Lily sat on one of the beds nursing some bruises along with Siobhan two beds down massaging her chest and looking at Kaji warily, though Kaji was practically dead from the flu anyway. James was lying on another bed next to Sirius in pain from his boils which were bursting one by one. Sirius was rolling about on the bed clutching his groin and muttering curses that made Madam Pomfrey wince as she applied some burn ointment to Rona's face.

Rona was trying to come up with something to tell the headmaster, I mean the Professor did tell them to take Eilidh to the hospital. But the Professor was not known for her sympathy for anyone who fights in the corridors no matter what reason. She felt that no matter what there would be a punishment but did it have to be in such public circumstances. Sirius would have a field day if he knew how he made Eilidh feel. And the Professor would find out about her sleeping with Siobhan to get back at Sirius for dishonouring Eilidh. Madam Pomfrey moved away to attend to Sirius, she pulled a curtain around him. Rona stifled the giggles because she knew what was coming. A yelp emanated from behind the curtain and another one until Madam Pomfrey came out and went to attend to James who looked at her fearfully and tried to shuffle painfully away from her.

"No it's fine...I'll take the pain, it's really fine...no really...Aghh!"

James yelped as Madam Pomfrey started to dab the magical solution to the magical boils that kept bursting then reforming.

Just then the door burst open and in strode Professor McGonagall and behind her in toddles Professor Dumbledore who was smoking a pipe looking rather amused as usual when some tomfoolery was an afoot.

Professor McGonagall took one look and sighed at the sight of so many people injured.

"Well Rona, time for your excuses, what have you got?"

Rona breathed and looked at both of the Professors

"Well Professor you told me and Lily to get Eilidh down to the hospital wing, we were just walking down to the hospital wing when we ran into erm...these girls and they started trouble..."

Sirius pipes in.

"Eh and while your at it, why don't you tell her about how you made your owl attack us as we walked down the hall, how you seduced my ex-girlfriend and how your nutter friend Eilidh shrunk my…"

He looked down at his groin and whimpered. Eilidh started to laugh hysterically, "Well there's hardly much difference there…Siri-Poo! You know for days and days I've sat at the window and cried over you but today I've had the most fun in ages."

She reflected back at the recent events with a grin on her face.

"You're unbelievably pathetic and…I feel sorry for you…actually no no I don't, I think you pretty much got what you deserved. You and Potter."

She sighed and lay back. Sirius started to speak but she silenced him and said, "Do you want it to get smaller?"

Professor McGonagall cried out.

"Miss McGuiness I will not have such behaviour coming from you, 10 points from Gryffindor…in fact 60 points from Gryffindor and you all will have detention; TOGETHER! This needs to be nipped in the bud, do you agree Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore was twiddling his thumbs and looking at the ceiling.

"Whatever you wish Professor McGonagall, I'm sure you will do your best although I would structure the detentions around the idea of them bonding. Perhaps more than one would suffice…no Sirius do not protest, I have heard quite enough about these goings on. Your detentions will start tomorrow morning as it is the weekend, please see to it Professor McGonagall."

And with that both Professors left them. Rona piped up and asked Madam Pomfrey if they could go back to their classes. Madame Pomfrey only dismissed Rona and Lily, the rest stayed to be treated.

Rona and Lily walked the corridor and Lily said,

"I've got Astronomy next."

"Lily we're not going back to our classes, I'm far too tired besides its still daytime."

"Venus is in the sky!"

"You can see it at night, we'll go up tonight."

"We can't it's not allowed."

"Well I'll just have to go on my own…"

"Please don't emotionally blackmail me…"

"You know you want to see it; I know your infinite curiosity is peaked."

Rona cocked her head at Lily looking mildly amused.

"We could get…"

"Detention? Oh sorry our asses pretty much were owned with the infinite detentions dealt out …maybe if we're caught we'll get one together, just us."

"Oh god, I'll have to spend it with Potter."

Lily's face frowned.

"Yeah! McGonagall is likely to put you with him, maybe if you act like you like him and you hate someone else…"

Lily waved her hand hurriedly.

"It's pretty much fact around the school that I don't like Potter."

Rona sighed.

"Well come on lets go back to the common room and go for a sleep, I got a feeling we'll be tired tomorrow."

Lily nodded in agreement.

And so they walked back to the common room arm in arm.


	5. Venus in the Sky

**Venus in the Sky**

Warning: Swearing and Nudity and Some scenes of a sexual nature...everything there is in a mature story.

It was nearly dinner as Rona looked at her watch; she got out of her bed and crossed the room to where Lily was sleeping. She sat down on the bed and looked at Lily with a smile. Lily's hair was red as the autumn leaves; her skin was fair with an honest amount of adorable freckles. Rona completely understood why Potter coveted her and she wondered if Lily knew how beautiful she was. Now this is not normal I know for a girl to speaking of another girl like this but Rona was not particular about gender when she dated. Nonetheless she respected her friend not being interested in girls.

Rona leaned down face to face to Lily and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate. Awake fair maiden, dinner hath cometh!"

Lily stretched and yawned peering through her half closed eyes, "Are you practicing your Shakespeare Iambic Pentameter again Rona."

Rona smiled and pulled her up into a seating position, "Come on!"; she started to drag Lily to the door. Lily exclaimed, "Wait, I need to get changed." Lily grabbed a purple halterneck top and a pair of white shorts. Rona smirked, Lily looked at her questioningly.

"James will likely comment on your lovely we legs, are you sure you wanna wear shorts."

"I am not letting Potter, yes his name is POTTER!, to stop me from wearing what I want."

"Well I did warn you. Is it still on for tonight? you know observing Venus."

Lily nodded. They walked together out of the room and down the stairs; they found Eilidh and Kaji sitting on the couch.

"Hey they let me out of the hospital; my flu is pretty much gone. I can't wait for some dinner, Are you coming?"

Rona answered, "Course we're coming, is Eilidh gonna come as well."

Eilidh smiled, "Yes indeedy do, I am completely over that bastard, he was so boring anyway."

Kaji and Eilidh got up and walked with Lily and Rona out of the common room. They chatted lightly as they made their way down to the dining hall. As they opened the doors to the dining room and walked in the hall which was previously buzzing with conversation, the conversation started to dampen down like a light bulb on its last legs. At lot of people were staring at them; they looked like the men from Reservoir Dogs the way they were standing. Rona crossed her arms and waited for people to stop staring and get back to their conversations albeit more whispered than before. They made their way to the Gryffindor table and walked down until they found some spaces as they went they passed the Marauders, they didn't even bat an eyelid at them.

Though James had been injured by Lily in the previous altercation he showed no visible signs of physical harm, on the contrary he seemed quite pleased with himself, perhaps it was Lily's shorts. Lily despite her best interests just had to glance at James, he caught her eye and winked, "Nice shorts Evans!" Lily started to growl but Rona pulled her towards her, "I did tell you Lily, those shorts are just asking for trouble."

They sat down, Lily grumbling. They couldn't see any sight of Siobhan and her cronies. A 3rd year girl leaned over to Eilidh and asked, "Did you really hex Sirius Black?" Eilidh grinned and answered, "Oh aye, I did and he was in tremendous pain." The 3rd year frowned, "That wasn't very nice, you should be ashamed of yourself…Sirius Black…he's soo nice." Rona wrinkled her nose and retorted, "You don't know much about Sirius Black, he isn't a very nice person…that's just one of his many acts and masks." The 3rd year turned back to her food embarrassed. Eilidh turned to Rona, "So what are you doing tonight? Anything interesting?"

"Well me and Lily were going to maybe sneak up to the Astronomy tower and see if we can catch Venus in the Sky."

James kept on interrupting Remus when he was trying to hear what they were saying.

"Come on Remus is Lily saying anything about me? God I don't think I've ever saw her legs, they're flawless, perfect and I'm sure there's little freckles speckled on them."

Remus twatted James over the head and focused on what they were saying, something about the Astronomy tower.

"Well James, it seems that while Lily normally doesn't break the rules she's going to break some rules tonight. Tonight Venus is in the Sky so Lily is going with Rona to the Astronomy Tower."

James brightened up, "My little flower is rule breaker? Can it be true?"

Sirius shook his head slowly and then said, "Why don't we rendezvous with them, maybe you can blackmail Evans into staying with you under the stars…"

"Sirius! You've hit the top with that idea! I will, I mean we will go to the Astronomy Tower and bring some food and hopefully I'll force Evans into a date and then I'll take it from there." James started to comb his hands through his hair.

Lily grumbled, "That prat Potter is looking at me again and he's coming his hands through his hair…how pathetic…contemptible…" Rona smiled,

"Sometimes I wonder how we all deal with the sexual tension that comes of the both of you." Lily spluttered into her pumpkin juice, "There is no sexual tension whatsoever."

"If you say so."

"I do say so."

"Then no more will I say so."

"But you'll be thinking it."

"Well you're the one that fancies him."

"I do not! I never have."

"Oh Lily dear deep down you like his attention, in fact I'm sure if you didn't keep yourself in check you probably would melt."

"That's rubbish, total rubbish. I hate him, I hate him!"

"Hmm we'll see Lily, we'll see."

After they finished dinner they went upstairs to the Room of Requirement where they played many games until midnight. Rona looked at her watch.

"Time to go."

They both got up. Lily was dressed in a green floral dress which contrasted with her red hair aflame. Rona was dressed in a long sleeved mediaeval cut purple dress. They both put their velvet cloaks on. Now you may be curious to why they were dressed this way but Rona and Lily had done this since they met. It was a tradition, the first time they looked on Venus they had stripped naked and danced under the stars as was usual in certain pagan ceremonies and appreciations of some deities. Tonight they were to do the same; they were almost reaching their full womanhood. They had brought their sleeping bags and were going to camp under the stars and since there were no classes the next day it was unlikely they'd be found.

They exited the Room of Requirement and looked about. They sneaked along the walls in the dark; they did not light their wands, though they would stun the caretaker's cat if they were seen. For some reason the corridors were obstacle free, last year they had to lock Filch in a cupboard with his cat. No one of course suspected Lily and Rona, instead the Marauders were thought to have done it but since they had no proof. They made it to the bottom of the spiral staircase going up to the open area of the astronomy viewing platform. Rona craned her neck, her skin prickled and she shivered. She felt like someone was there in the darkness but she put it down to the time of night and the fact that there were ghosts in this castle. Lily grabbed her up the stairs and soon they came to the viewing platform. Lily asked as she was busy looking at the sky, "Have you got it?" Rona fumbled through the bag they brought and dug out a telescope. Lily started to set it up and configure the co-ordinates. Rona looked up, the sky was completely clear; it was the best night for it. It was cold but Lily had cast a spell to stop most of the biting wind from making it too uncomfortable. The stars were all alight, twinkling in their greatness, Rona started to twirl feeling so small. Stars were so far away yet the thick blanket of them made her feel claustrophobic but it wasn't a horrible feeling, she felt breathless. She could see all the constellations; Draco, Ursa Major, Orion's Belt, Betelgeuse…Sirius the Dogstar.

Now there was a boy she just never got on with. She didn't know why. Perhaps it was the fact, if she could stomach admitting it, that she fancied him but her knowledge of who he was made her angry with herself thus angry at him. Well that's how she worked it out. She respected him though, she knew his family from personal experience were nuts. Perhaps that was why he was distant with females because his first experience with a female (his mother) was not the best and in fact it seems his mother was probably not the loving sort. And perhaps it was the idea of settling down that frightened him, he'd been tied down by his family for so long, Rona guessed that being tied down was the last thing on his mind…

"Rona!"

"Yes Lily. Not so loud."

"I've found Venus, she's right up there."

Rona walked over to the telescope and looked; it looked just like the moon. She moved the telescope to try and find Sirius.

"Rona what are you doing?"

"I just want to find Sirius."

They heard a choking sound; Rona and Lily whipped around and looked into space. Lily asked, "What was that noise?"

"Don't know Lily, maybe it was a crow, there's no one hear so it must be something like that."

"So you want to find Sirius?"

"I meant the star."

"Anyway are we going to do this?"

Rona walked over to the bag and got out candles and a compass. She found where the directions were and place a candle at north, south, east and west.

James and Sirius were underneath the invisibility cloak, Sirius had choked when Rona said she was trying to find him, though she meant in the sky. He thought they had been found out but he was lucky. He was carrying a small basket with a lot of food and drink. The plan was to get Sirius to go with Rona and leave Lily and him alone. He watched as Rona placed candles in various positions. He wondered what they were doing. Both girls started to unbutton their cloaks and let them drop to the ground. His breath was taken away; Lily was in a silky floral green dress that was just perfect for her fiery hair. James was so glad he came but then it went further. Lily started to undress, she pulled her dress straps down and let the dress fall to the ground and Rona did the same with her purple dress. James was speechless and started to sweat. He was seeing Lily naked for the first time. Her skin was milky white, he couldn't see the freckles in this light, and her curves were perfect. James looked at Sirius who had the strangest face, rather like his of shock, surprise and desire. He looked back and Rona and Lily had clasped hands and were chanting then Rona grasped a knife on the ground and was about make a cut into Lily's hand when James let out a strangled cry.

Sirius snapped out of it and dragged James under the cloak to the top of the stair then he took the cloak off but the girls couldn't see them appear.

Rona was about to make the incision when she heard a cry, her and Lily's heads snapped over to the doorway where James and Sirius were standing. Lily and Rona stood there shocked. Then Lily yelped and started to fumble with her clothes, she just stepped into her frock as James crossed the platform towards her. She pulled up her straps and then proceeded to scream at him. Rona was waving at her to shut up, "James get her to shut up! They'll catch us!"

And so James did.

He grabbed her roughly as she was shouting at him and held her arms firmly; he looked into her forest green eyes which started to soften as he leaned in and kissed her for the first time. Her body tried to move away from him, but as his tongue started to probe the opening of her mouth she eventually gave up. He felt her warm tongue against his and the swirling of her saliva, she tasted like butterbeer, they must have a stash of it in their room. He pressed her head closer to his and kissed her more deeply causing her to press herself closer to his body.

Rona watched this all with amusement and didn't notice Sirius sidle up to her, she turned to him, and he was holding her dress.

"Erm, thanks." She took it and pulled it on but the zip was still undone.

"Could you zip me up please?"

"Well I'm glad you said please." She felt his hands lightly touch her bare back all the way down to the zip, she shivered, and he zipped the dress slowly up and lingered there for a moment. He turned her round to face him, his hand moved up to her cheek where there was a stray hair. He tucked it behind her ear. He then leaned into her ear and whispered, "That was a very interesting surprise for me, who would have thought that you'd have such a smashing body." Rona clasped his head and leaned into his ear, "All that glitters is not gold, you didn't see because you don't look properly. Besides there's more to women than their bodies, something which is above you, for all your smartness you'll never comprehend that."

Gosh he smelt good thought Rona; his hair was wavy and silken to the touch.

"Our plan you know was to sleep out here but now you've ruined that."

Sirius looked at Lily and James, they had now parted lips but Lily was still safely entwined in James' arms.

"Whaddya say we leave them to it and I'll walk you back to the common room."

"Hmm ok. I'm pretty tired."

I'm at uni a lot so I won't always be able to update as fast as I can. Hopefully this will be enough to wet your appetite.


End file.
